


For Honor II

by Bacner



Series: First Times [2]
Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, For Honor, Friendship, Gen, M/M, New Arrivals, fem|Shinobi, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: The arrival of Centurion and Shinobi





	For Honor II

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners.

The first time Centurion battled Kensai, it did not take him long to figure out that the other man did not like him – and Centurion could guess why.

“You and Peacekeeper have something, don’t you?” he muttered, as he checked his helmet (and faceplate) after the last match between the two of them. “I’m sorry if I came across her too strong-“

“No/Yes,” Kensai replied in echo with Peacekeeper and the two blinked in synchronous surprise.

“Excuse me?” Centurion blinked; contrary to what some may have thought, but just because he and Shinobi had arrived together, did not mean that the two of them were a couple, so this was something new for him. “Hah?”

“We’re not a couple, and you didn’t come too strong at me,” Peacekeeper replied helpfully, giv-ing Kensai a glare. “Plus, I’m old than you, about the same age as Kensai-“

“What she said, especially the first half,” Kensai nodded in agreement, “though I’m not sure what the crack about age was supposed to signify. Anyhow, maybe I was trying to be in touch with my inner Raider?”

“That’s even worse,” Peacekeeper replied flatly, her very body language conveying a sense of familiarity, suggesting, (to Centurion) that the two of them had had arguments like this one for a long time now. “Raider himself is bad enough; we don’t need anyone imitating him as well!”

Kensai shrugged, acknowledging the point, but nothing more. However, this was enough to make Centurion feel intruding, if not unwanted, and so he decided to leave, not unreasonably. “Shall I go?” he asked rhetorically, picking his gear and beginning to leave.

“Wait a second,” Peacekeeper instantly switched her attention back to him. “Indeed, what about Shinobi? Did the two of you-?”

“She’s over there, fighting Lawbringer, and no, we aren’t a couple,” Centurion shook his head. “As for her personality, she is one of you,” he glared at Kensai, so maybe any of you got through to her through her shell?”

“No, and frankly, after Orochi, none of us want to – actually, we wouldn’t want to even if we didn’t have Orochi,” Kensai shrugged. “Personal space, external and internal, that’s the key!”

The two members of ‘team Knight’ gave him equally sceptical looks. “Lawbringer certainly doesn’t agree, even if he is struggling more with her than you did with Centurion,” Peacekeeper pointed out, not unreasonably. 

Kensai just shrugged. “I don’t know what your teammate got going on with Warlord, but there you are,” he told her. “Want to go and have some tea?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Peacekeeper nodded, before looking at Centurion. “Want to join?” she added with only some reluctance. 

“I think I’ll wait for Shinobi and see how she’s recovered,” Centurion replied instead.

The other two just exchanged knowing looks.

End


End file.
